


Warmth

by Alka12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood, doctor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alka12/pseuds/Alka12
Summary: Ему наверняка больше не нужны компаньоны.Юст-не-юст-юст-не-юст. Ромашка кончилась





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309168) by [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx). 



> Опубликовано на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3766286

— Ой! Трудная посадка, извини, — рот Доктора захлопнулся, после того, как он оглядел пустую комнату управления. Действительно. Нет компаньонов.У него больше нет сподвижников. Не после Донны.

Он должен был оставить это после Розы. Или после Марты. Он не убил ее, но взгляните, что произошло с ней и ее семьей — что они должны помнить. Самое позднее: Астрид была доказательством, что если они нужны ему — то обречены. Но нет, ему пришлось взять Донну с собой — яркую, блестящую Донну. И…

У него наверняка больше не будет компаньонов.

Кроме того, ему не нужен был компаньон. Разумеется нет. Он вполне способен создавать собственное удовольствие, как и сегодня. Он собирался пойти в парижскую оперу, в 1697 на премьеру «LʼEurope». Он заслужил хороший отдых, после того как провёл всю неделю за установкой нового экстренного самонаведения.

Он распахнул двери ТАРДИС, вышел на улицу и остановился. Вместо неустойчивой булыжниковой Парижа 17-го века, там была мягкая грунтовая дорога петляющая среди деревьев. Солнце светило на Землю, слишком теплое для Франции в конце октября. Оно разряжается деревьями и отражается в веселом ручейке совсем непохожем на Сену.

Доктор повернулся обратно к ТАРДИС и приподнял бровь.

Двери были закрыты.  
— Тцс. Сейчас это просто нечестно. — Но он повернулся и зашагал по тропинке.

Это был очень приятный день. Пели птицы, свежий ветерок нёс запахи множества диких цветов, и кролики, и белки резвились по лесу. Он был почти… Диснеевским.

Он заметил маленькую девочку, сидящую на обочине. Она была одета в ярко-зеленое платье и кричала:  
— Лучшее воскресенье! — её длинные светлые волосы свисали двумя косами с маленькими красными бантиками.  
— Здравствуй! — поприветствовал он ее, широко улыбаясь. — Я Доктор. — Она вскочила и помахала:  
— Здравствуйте! — девчушка схватила крытую корзину, которая лежала на траве и подбежала к нему. — Я Энни.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Энни. — Он протянул ей руку. Она пожала ее искренне.  
— Вы идёте на фестиваль?  
— Хм? Ох, да, я так полагаю! Я люблю фестивали! — он улыбнулся. В конце концов, это может оказаться интереснее, чем душная старая опера.  
— Я тоже! Я уже была на двенадцати! — сказала она с гордой улыбкой.  
— Двенадцать, правда? О, ты настоящий эксперт в праздниках! Может быть, ты можешь показать мне дорогу, Энни? —малышка кивнула.  
— Да. Но нам нужно идти. Они начнут в ближайшее время. — Она положила свободную руку в мужскую ладонь и начала волочить его вниз по тропинке. Он с трудом сглотнул, сжал пальцы и последовал.  
— Так… твои родители не придут? — он не дал бы ей больше шести.  
— Не в этот раз. Элси вот-вот родит телёнка, и у мамы слишком много забот с маленьким ребенком. Но папа сказал, что я не должна пропустить это, потому что преподобный говорит фестивали СПО… спи… sprutial nerishmint. — Доктор серьезно кивнул.  
— Совершенно верно! Хороший фестиваль — это бальзам для души. — Он заметил, что у неё какие-то проблемы с корзиной. — Нужна помощь с переноской?  
— Нет! Я могу сделать это! Я стану звездой!  
— О, конечно. Очевидно. Моя ошибка. — Её голос упал, и она прошептала заговорщицки:  
— Это только половина пинты масла в этот раз. Там было так много фестивалей в последнее время, что мама говорит, что это всё, что мы можем принести из запасов. Она посмотрела на него умоляюще: — Как Вы думаете, это будет хорошо?  
— Половина пинты масла? О, я уверен, что этого будет достаточно! Превосходно даже. — Она кивнула.  
—Я несу ещё дрова за папу!  
— Ну, тогда продолжаем идти, — он подавил желание погладить её по голове. Она улыбнулась и поспешила дальше, явно с облегчением.

Пока они шли по дороге, несколько небольших пешеходных дорожек начали сливаться в основную, к которой они принадлежали и вскоре другие гости фестиваля присоединились к ним. Большинство мужчин несли вязанки хвороста, а у большинства женщин были амфоры, видимо с маслом. Какой-то жаркий праздник, заподозрил Доктор. Он спросил, не должен ли он насобирать немного дров — у него не было денег, чтобы купить их, но Энни перетянула его в решительные действия.

Ну, это был фестиваль. Конечно, никто не будет ругать за то, что чужой ничего не взял. Дух щедрости и всё такое.

Большой дородный мужчина догнал их.  
— Привет, Энни. — Он улыбнулся девочке, затем послал пристальный взгляд Доктору. — Кто твой друг?  
— Он доктор! — взволнованно сказала Энни. — Я встретила его у собачьего камня.  
— Доктор, да? — мужчина протянул руку. — Том Бревис. Кузнец. У нас нет большого количества путешествующих докторов в этой области. — Доктор вернул улыбку и рукопожатие.  
— О, я путешествую повсюду.  
— Значит, ты идешь на фестиваль? — спросил Том. Доктор кивнул.  
— Энни был достаточно любезна, чтобы пригласить меня. Боюсь, я не принес дрова. — Том пожал своими широкими плечами:  
— Нет причин для беспокойства. Там будет много топлива для костра.  
— Костер? Ох, блестяще! Я люблю костры!

К тому времени они достигли первых домов деревни, в их группе были несколько десятков человек. К тому времени они дошли до деревенской площади, по оценкам Доктора, почти две сотни.

Высокая поленница находилась в центре площади. Крестьяне продолжали добавлять к этому дрова, — мужчины влезая на здание повыше, а женщины выливая масло на дерево. Посередине стоял крепкий тюк покрытый множеством сушеных трав. Доктор не мог выяснить каких, с такого расстояния, но он подозревал, что они были там для аромата.  
— Лиза! — Том помахал высокой женщине, несущей поднос с выпечкой. Она подошла ближе.  
— Смотри, кого маленькая Энни нашла в лесу. Это доктор… — Том остановился и посмотрел на него. Он усмехнулся.  
— Просто «Доктор». Я ехал в центральную область и Энни пригласила меня на ваш фестиваль.  
— Доктор? Ох, отлично! Вы посмотрите на больную ногу моего мужа после фестиваля? Его укусил барсук прошлой весной, и рана просто не заживает! — Доктор поморщил нос на мысленный образ. — Был бы рад помочь.  
— Лиза, почему бы тебе не угостить Доктора какой-нибудь выпечкой и напитками, пока Энни и я пойдём разжигать костер?  
— Конечно. — она улыбнулась и предложила Доктору свой лоток. Он выбрал печенье в форме полумесяца из теста с запахом острого сыра и от души откусил.  
— О, это превосходно! Действительно превосходно! — Энни весело произнесла:  
— Фестиваль еды самый лучший. — Она посмотрела на Лизу. — Я могу купить яблоко с собой? Мама дала мне монетку! — Лиза улыбнулась:  
— Конечно, дорогая, но яблоки ещё не прготовлены. Тебе придется купить его после.

Том хмыкнул, видя разочарование на лице ребенка.  
— В любом случае, ты, во-первых, должна помочь разжечь огонь. Долг перед удовольствием.

Энни с готовностью кивнула и последовала за Томом, идя за его плечами через толпу, куда-то в сторону деревянной кучи.  
— Идите за мной, сэр. — Лиза улыбнулась. — Я принесу Вам немного сидра. Мой — лучший в деревне, так все говорят.  
— Я уверен в этом! — Доктор усмехнулся и последовал за ней. Изготовленный дома сидр. Это гораздо лучше, чем тот, в бутылках, который нравился Джеки Тайлер.

Когда Энни нашла его, Доктор сидел на скамейке под яблоней, с сидром в руке и тарелкой с выпечкой рядом, радостно наблюдая за суетой. Иногда сельчане подходили к нему и задавали вопросы, без которых он бы с удовольствием обошёлся, и всегда отвечал осторожно, чтобы не выйти за пределы их видимого технологического уровня. Они предлагали различные суммы и скот, чтобы он посмотрел на больных супругов, родителей и даже коров. К своему собственному удивлению, он бодро обещал позаботиться обо всех них после фестиваля. Может быть, сидр был сильнее, чем он думал — но он предполагал, что это в основном атмосфера веселого праздника, что сделало невозможным отказ любому из них. Гениальные люди, все как один.  
— Так, Энни, когда они зажгут костер? — спросил он с улыбкой.  
— Не раньше чтений, — Энни говорила так, словно это главное, — сначала Преподобный прочитает, тогда они приносят масло, а потом загорается огонь. — Она отскочила на свое место. — В последний раз он горел до темноты. Языки пламени были настолько высоки, что мама сказала, что могла видеть весь путь до нашего колхоза!  
— Впечатляет! — Доктор кивнул. — Довольно хороший костер, — Он скрестил руки за головой, — но не такой большой, как новогодний огонь на Клэаксориксе. Он заслоняет всю луну…  
— Ш-ш-ш! — прошептала Энни. — Преподобный! — она встала на скамейку, чтобы получше рассмотреть человека. Доктор последовал ее примеру.

Высокий мужчина в ярко-красных одеждах приближался к костру. Доктор увидел Тома и еще одного широкоплечего мужчину несущих массивный стол из соседнего здания и расположивших его перед поленницей. Том предложил Преподобному плечо для поддержки, но пожилой мужчина проворно вскочил. Он оглядел толпу с теплой улыбкой.  
— Мои дорогие братья и сестры, я рад видеть, что столь многие из вас пришли сюда сегодня. Я знаю, это не легко, оставить ваших животных, ваши поля, или ваш бизнес снова так скоро после последнего фестиваля, но важность этих мероприятий трудно переоценить. — Он поднял руки в попытке обхватить всю толпу. — Больше, чем любое другое событие, даже в середине зимы, фестивали укрепляют нас в нашей вере и праведности. Они больше, чем просто повод собраться всем вместе с нашими единоверцами— есть вкусную выпечку и выпить немного замечательного сидра Лизы. — Волна смешков прокатилась по поселенцам. Преподобный поднялся выше. — Да, братья и сёстры, фестивали больше, чем дружеское общение и еда. Они очищают нас от греха! Они являются духовной пищей!  
— Видите? — прошептала Энни. — Как Вы сказали!

Доктор снисходительно улыбнулся. Это была небольшая милая проповедь, и ясно, что преподобный заботится о своей пастве и хочет построить сильное общество. Хотя Доктор надеялся, что он закончит в ближайшее время. Мужчина вознёс руки к небу.  
— Ну, тогда, без лукавства и мудрости. — Доктор ухмыльнулся. — Выведите колдуна!  
— Что? Какого колдуна? — громкий барабанный бой начал звучать к северу. — Что? — Доктор повернулся к Энни. — Колдун? Энни склонила голову.  
— Ну, конечно колдун! Что, ты думаешь, фестиваль без них обойдётся? Это для нас уничтожение греха!

— О, нет. Ох, нет-нет-нет-нет! — Доктор начал прокладывать свой путь сквозь плотную толпу. Светлые улыбки, которые согревали его всего несколько минут назад, теперь казались зловещими и плотоядными. — Подождите! Остановитесь! Вы не можете!

Он достиг поленницы в то же время, как и небольшая группа, состоящая из четырех барабанщиков, высокого мужчины с мешком на голове, и четырех вооруженных охранников. Преподобный воздел руки в благословляющем жесте, когда Доктор бросился между группой и костром.  
-Стойте! — барабанщики остановились и посмотрели на Преподобного, который, в свою очередь посмотрел на Доктора.  
— Я не думаю, что я видел тебя здесь раньше, дитя мое.  
— Я Доктор, и я не позволю тебе сделать это! — он увидел как «колдун» встал прямо, головой повернувшись к нему. Охранники потянулись за своими мечами.  
— Опустите оружие, — сказал проповедник. — Все в порядке. — Он повернулся к Доктору. — Я понимаю. Доктор. Поклялся сохранять жизнь во всех ее формах. Это должно быть трудным для тебя. Но дитя моё, мы не можем позволить злу процвета…  
— Нет «зла»! — он дико жестикулировал. — Ведьм нет! — Преподобный покровительственно улыбнулся.  
— Тогда как бы ты назвал человека, который ломает себе шею и оживает? И живёт снова, когда заканчивает? Ты, больше чем кто-либо, должен знать, что такие подвиги нечеловеческого происхождения. Только очищающий огонь Божий может искоренить такое зло!  
— Что? Что? — Сквозь адреналин, он осознал, как что-то теребит его восприятие смысла времени. — О, кровавый ад. — Он увернулся от двух охранников, чтобы добраться до обвиняемого и сорвал мешок с его головы.

С очень знакомого лица на него уставились голубые глаза. Джек покачал головой, почти незаметно, умоляя. Его губы образовали молчаливое «нет».  
— Этот человек не колдун! Он просто Джек. Джеки-Джек-Джек! Он не представляет никакой опасности! — он услышал, как Джек пробормотал проклятие себе под нос. Взор Преподобного ожесточился:  
— Ты знаешь этого человека?  
— Конечно! И он… — по знаку Преподобного, двое охранников схватили его руки. — Ой!  
— Доктор, я буду игнорировать твою дерзость из уважения к твоей профессии. Но я советую тебе помолчать сейчас. — Он указал на оставшихся охранников. — Приступайте.

Они потащили Джека, который не сопротивлялся, вверх поленнице и привязали его к столбу, не обращая внимания на всё более неистовые мольбы Доктора.  
— Нет! Послушай, ты не можешь этого сделать! Он не…  
— Тишина! Или ты разделишь его участь! Праведники осуждают зло, только нечестивые будут защищать его. — Он жестом указал на толпу. — Святой огонь.

Том — хороший, надежный, трудолюбивый Том — подошел костру с факелом.

Барабанщики застучали снова.  
— Этот факел был зажжен от Вечного огня на жертвеннике?  
— Да, почтенный, безусловно, — сказал Том торжественно. Толпа подбадривала.  
— Он был трижды обнесён вокруг деревни?  
— Да, Преподобный, это, разумеется, сделано. — Ещё больнее.  
— Над ним помолились деревенские старейшины?  
— Да, Преподобный, это конечно, сделано. — Доктор увидел группу пожилых мужчин и женщин рядом с собой перед толпой, но и рядом с Томом.

Остальная деревня начала скандировать.  
— Сжечь и очистить! Сжечь и очистить! Сжечь и очистить! — убитый горем, Доктор заметил маленькую Энни прыгающую вверх и вниз на ее скамейке, кричащую с остальными. Лиза была рядом с ней и подбадривала.

Преподобный указал на стопку дров:  
— Сейчас делай свою благочестивую задачу! Сжечь и очистить!

Том бросил факел в кучу. Он загорелся в одно мгновение. Селяне хорошо выполняли свой религиозный долг, принося только сухие и хорошо горящие дрова на фестиваль и тщательно окатывая их маслом. Зажигались они мгновенно. Там прозвучал только сдавленный крик Джека, сразу же утонувший в бешеном кашле.

***

Джек боролся за воздух, но его было слишком мало, чтобы дышать, а то, что там было — горячее и едкое. Черт, он ненавидел, когда его сжигали.

По крайней мере есть надежда, что Доктор соберёт его тело после и вытащит его отсюда. Он действительно не хотел узнать, что случится, если крестьяне поймут, что даже их «очищающее пламя» не может убить этого колдуна. Если только Доктор будет достаточно умен, чтобы стоять и ждать, пока он…

Сквозь пламя он увидел силуэт карабкающийся вверх по склону костра.  
-Доктор! Нет! — Доктор пробился сквозь пламя и пока что стоял, ухватившись за Джека. Капитан мог видеть как его костюм опаливается и темнеет в некоторых местах. — Док… Доктор, нет. Мы будем … — он кашлянул. — Нет смысла в твоей смерти, просто собери… моё…тело!  
— Нет. — Повелитель Времени возился со своей отверткой. — Я не позволю тебе умереть такой смертью, — ему приходилось кричать, чтобы быть услышанным через треск пламени. — Кроме того, кто знает, что они сделают с твоим телом?

Он активировал отвертку, но уронил её, так как его рукав загорелся.  
— Что ты делаешь, идиот? — Джек всхлипнул. Теперь мы оба…

Металлический звук наполнил воздух. Джек посмотрел вверх. Этого не могло происходить!

Сквозь пламя, он едва мог различить ликующие лица толпы—но они были перекрыты апельсиновым светом, но не от огня. А коралловые распорки и кругляшки медленно становились всё более и более твердыми.

Но пламя было слишком жарким и он не смог больше сдерживать крики. Последнее, что увидел Джек, прежде чем потерять сознание — лицо доктора искажается от боли, и он падает в его сторону.

***

Доктор проснулся с жуткой головной болью. Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел потолок медкабинета. Ну, это было отлично. Он наверняка нуждается в медкабинете.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на себя. Покрыт толстым слоем восстановительной мази… и абсолютно ничем другим. Упс. Ну, мазь давала онемевшую тупую болезненную пульсацию по всему телу, и он не мог не признать, что одежда или даже одеяло, будут только мешать исцелению прямо сейчас.

Джек сидел у подножия его кровати, скрестив руки на груди рядом с коленями Доктора, и положив голову на них. Он мягко сопел.

Доктор ничего не мог с собой поделать. Улыбнувшись:  
— Привет. — Харкнесс мгновенно вернулся в вертикальное положение. Миг он оглядывался дикими глазами, а затем его взгляд нашел Доктора и он успокоился.  
— Привет тебе.

Учитывая порванную и опаленную одежду Джека, Доктор нахмурился и попытался сесть.  
— Эй, не надо! — капитан встал и положил руку ему на плечо. — Отдохни.  
— Не могу. Нужно присматривать за твоими ранами. — Так типично для человека: заботиться о нем и забывать о себе самом. Будь у него больше сил, он бы поругался.  
— Тише, все хорошо, мне не больно. — Доктор выгнул бровь, не желая отвечать на это. — Нет, правда, посмотри. — Повелитель времени распахнул его пиджак и рубашку, обнажая гладкую кожу без опознавательных знаков.

Это заставило Доктора осознать. Он ахнул.  
— Ты умер! — он понял, что это прозвучало почти как обвинение. Мудак! Он не имел в виду именно это! Джек отвел взгляд.  
— Ну, да. После того, как ТАРДИС появилась сверху. Вдыхание дыма, наверное. — Он повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Доктора. — Но сейчас я в порядке. — Доктор вздохнул и протянул руку Джеку. Харкнесс, казалось, удивился, но принял ладонь, и Доктор нежно сжал её.  
— Мне так жаль, Джек. Я хотел избавить тебя от этого. — Джек пожал плечами.  
— Неважно.  
— Не.! — фыркнул он. Как он мог сказать такую вещь? Его смерть не была маловажной просто потому, что она была — ну, во множественном числе.  
— Ты говоришь, это не имеет значения? Это важно, так, так! — Лицо Джека смягчилось.  
— Действительно? — Доктор вздохнул и притянул Джека ближе. Смерть и страдания всегда имели значение, как Джек не мог видеть?  
— Ну разумеется, глупая обезьяна. — Он заметил, как Джек улыбнулся на старое оскорбление.

Доктор потер лоб, размазывая мазь по волосам.  
— Я никогда бы не подумал… они мне понравились! — взор Джека потупился.  
— Да. Я тоже так думал. Какое-то время, я считал, что имею возможность остаться с ними в течение десятилетия или около того… — Доктор нахмурился.  
— Ты давно здесь?  
— Нет, всего несколько недель. Я прибыл вскоре после того, как закончился последний «фестиваль». Всё время, что я был там, все говорили мне, что с нетерпением ждут следующего, что я получу удовольствие, что на каждом они всегда отлично проводят время, замечательная еда, музыка, танцы… — Доктор вернул себя в сидячее положение, несмотря на протест Джека. Он не мог продолжать этот разговор лежа.  
— Никто никогда не говорил о хладнокровном убийстве?  
— Неа. Ну, они говорили об «очищении», но, знаешь, я думал, что это просто… ну, отпугивание злых духов, зажигание огонька надежды и всё такое. — Доктор кивнул:  
— Обычное.  
— Да. — Джек кивнул. — И вот однажды я помогал Биллу Майерсу починить крышу его коровника и поскользнулся. Следующее, что я помню — я проснулся в окружении моих 'друзей'… и они запаниковали. Билл проткнул меня насквозь своими вилами. Доктор поморщился.  
— Ох, Джек, — он положил руку на чужое плечо. Джек пожал плечами.  
— Не первый раз, когда я проснулся в камере смертников. Глупо ожидать, что он будет последним. Или предпоследним, или… — он ухмыльнулся, но улыбка не тронула его глаз. — Радости бессмертия, да? — Доктор улыбнулся в ответ, зная, что глаза оставались слишком темными.  
— Кстати, как бы ты это сделал? Вернул к нам ТАРДИС? — Джек вытащил звуковую отвертку из кармана и протянул инструмент Доктору. — Я предполагаю, что это как-то связано с ней. Ты уронил.

Доктор взял отвертку, собираясь переместить её в карман, но понял, что на нём нет ничего. Он неуклюже возился с ней пару мгновений, а потом положил рядом с собой на кровать. Чтобы скрыть свое смущение, он взахлёб начал жестикулировать.  
— Это новая функция экстренного самонаведения. Я только закончил устанавливать её этим утром! — Харкнесс усмехнулся.  
— Дай угадаю — настроено отвертку?  
— Ага! И ТАРДИС приходит, чтобы забрать меня и того кого я трогаю. — Он гордо просиял. Джек впечатлено посмотрел:  
— Это ловкий трюк. Должен вытащить тебя из всевозможных передряг. — Доктор довольно кивнул.  
— Я могу показать тебе схемы позже, — капитан был, пожалуй, единственным человеком, которого он знал и который смог бы по достоинству оценить простоту и элегантность.  
— Я бы хотел, — Джек улыбнулся, — и если ты не возражаешь, я могу взять себе какую-нибудь одежду из шкафа в номере до того, как ты высадишь меня? — он показал на свою обгоревшую и заляпанную в пепле одежду. — Не лучший способ произвести первое впечатление.

Доктор моргнул. Он и не подумал оставлять Джека. Он рассчитывал, что тот останется, помогая ему и восхищаясь его умом, это казалось таким естественным, что он даже не сомневался. Джек склонил голову.  
— Если это проблема, я уверен, что я могу…  
— Нет! Нет, конечно нет! Бери столько, сколько понравится. Да хоть чемодан! — Доктор сглотнул. — Или комнату. — Джек замер.  
— Что?  
— Я просто подумал… ну, если ты хочешь… — он был удивлен тем, насколько искренне он надеялся на «да».  
— Как твой спутник имеешь в виду? Где она, кстати? В гостях у семьи? — Доктор покачал головой.  
— Нет компаньона. Я этим больше не занимаюсь.  
— Я слышал о Донне. — Джек смотрел на него довольно долго. Затем кивнул. — Ты устал терять их.  
— Да! — устал не то слово, чтобы описать подобное. Все его спутники, десятки, каждый настолько гениален, и каждый перегорел и погас так быстро.  
— Но ты также устал и от путешествий в одиночку.

Доктор замялся. Он не нужен никому. Конечно нет. Только… он вспомнил, как чувствовал себя в деревне, прежде чем узнал, чем действительно был фестиваль. Насколько он наслаждался человеческим обществом, просто потому, что изголодался по дружескому общению. Он вложил слишком много эмоций в тех незнакомцев, и тогда истина казалась личным предательством.

Он посмотрел на человека и кивнул. После сегодняшнего дня, мысли о путешествиях в одиночестве, снова несказанно удручали.  
— Так кто же я тогда? — голос Джека был таким хрупким. — Удобное решение?  
— Нет! Ну, да, но… нет! — он махнул рукой назад и вперед между ними. — Ты Джек. Ты мой друг. — Очевидно, он сделал ужасную работу, показывая ему это. Но, разумеется, прыжок в горящий костер для него должны что-то значить? Вот только мужчина отлично понимал, что Доктор сделает это для кого угодно.

Повелитель Времени глубоко вздохнул и сделал явное предложение.  
— И, если хочешь, ты можешь быть моим компаньоном снова. — Он чувствовал себя напряженным, разрываясь между крепнущей приязнью и надеждой что до этого не дойдёт.  
— Как долго? — голос Харкнесса звучал нерешительно.  
— Так долго, как ты хочешь. — Тень сомнения промелькнула в глазах Джека.  
— Ты говорил это раньше. — Доктор протрезвел.  
— И тогда я бросил тебя.  
— «Жить насыщенной жизнью, двигаться дальше». — человек напротив уставился на свои ноги.

Доктор вздрогнул. Джек цитировал его собственные слова, и их возвращение к нему жгло хуже огня. Как мог он быть таким черствым?  
— Я сожалею. Мне так жаль… — капитан не поднимал глаз.  
— Всё в порядке. — Доктор лодочкой поднял подбородок человека и заставил его посмотреть на себя.  
— Ничего не в порядке. Я не могу сказать, что делал всё правильно. Но я обещаю тебе, Джек: я никогда не покину тебя. — капитан склонил голову.  
— А что, если между мной и Вселенной? — Доктор вдохнул воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Ну, если это между тобой и Вселенной… или даже между тобой и планетой, я полагаю… — Ах, черт возьми. На мгновение он действительно поверил, что Джек отправится с ним. — Мне жаль. — Он отвел взгляд.

Мужчина хмыкнул.  
— Предложение принято. — Доктор поражённо посмотрел на него.  
— После того, как я просто сказал, что мне, возможно, придется оставить тебя снова? — Джек пожал плечами.  
— Теперь, по крайней мере, я знаю, что ты честен.

Доктор почувствовал укор в словах, но видел прощение в улыбке. Он широко ухмыльнулся. Джек собирался остаться!  
— То есть, любой номер, который мне нравится?  
— Да, — сказал доктор, протянув «а» с удовольствием. — Для тебя! Выбери сам!

Доктору пришлось признать, что он сам был виноват, когда нашел Джека в своей кровати той же ночью.

Спустя час, нахал убедил его, что он вовсе не против.

И к утру, Доктор решил, что это на самом деле было абсолютно блестяще.


End file.
